Story Of A Girl
by PandaBare101
Summary: One-Shot Alaric and Damon are at the bar and Alaric tries to help Damon win over Elena. Will they succeed? SUMMARY SUCKS


**Another one-shot! I'm on a roll! Would you actually call this a song-fic? Whatever! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! You people are amazing.**

* * *

"Dude, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"One, don't call me dude. Two, you don't think I've tried? It's not that easy, Ric." Damon said, taking a sip of his bourbon and turning around on the bar stool he was sitting, scanning the people at The Grill. A pair of eyes met his as he shook his head and turned around. Alaric glanced between the two, rolling his eyes and patting his friend on the back. "Try harder."

"How? Please enlighten me, Ric. We took a road trip together. I've saved her life multiple times. I told her I loved her; she knows how much I care about her. Clearly it's not enough."

"You're both in denial." Alaric stated, drinking the rest of his drink and ordering another one.

"How the hell am I in denial?"

"Well." Alaric said, turning to face Damon. "It's obvious, actually. "You love her. She loves you. You don't believe she loves you and she convinced herself she doesn't love you when in reality it was always you, not Stefan."

Damon gave Alaric a quizzical look and waved his hand in front of his face. "Ric, I think you're drunk."

"And I think you're a dumb ass." Alaric snorted, thanking the bartender for the drink.

"Yet, you still hang around me. Why is that?"

"Because Damon, we're Team Badass."

"Ah, cheers to that man." Damon tilted his glass to Alaric's before downing the rest of it in seconds, ordering another one.

"Seriously Damon, what are you going to do?"

"Get completely plastered, pick up a few sorority girls, and have my self a little pity party, drowning my sorrows in the process."

Alaric let out a small laugh and shook his head. "That is so pathetic and depressing at the same time."

Damon shrugged. "Yep. That's my life. Pathetic and depressing."

Alaric frowned at his friend and looked behind him to see Elena staring at Damon. He rolled his eyes and stared at his drink. The two of them are made for each other, but they are both too damn blind to see it. He wished there was a way he could help them, but Damon would refuse. Alaric turned his attention to door as Tyler, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie entered. Tyler was singing some ridiculous song to Caroline practically making her swoon. That's when Alaric got an idea.

"Damon, do you sing?" He asked, breaking Damon out of his thoughts.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but-"

"Great!" Alaric exclaimed and clapped his hands together. "I think you should sing.. Right now. It will definitely knock Elena off her feet.

"Uh no. I'm not gonna sing to her in public."

"Why not? It's perfect. She will realize how much you care for her!"

Damon let out a sigh, shaking his head. "If she didn't realize my feelings for her when I admitted them to her then she's not worth it."

"Damon, that's a lie and you know it."

Damon nodded, rubbing his face with his hands and groaned. "I know it is."

"Just sing! It will work, I promise you."

"How are you so sure it will work? Have you done this?"

"Uh, well.. no, but I've seen it in movies?" Alaric said, but Damon didn't look convinced. "Please do it, Damon!"

"What song would I even sing? How would I even sing in here? I have no music."

"I have it covered. I'll be right back!" Alaric yelled, scurrying out the door to his car. Damon looked to Elena and frowned. 'This will never work.' Damon said to himself as Alaric approached him with an Ipod in his hand. "Sure it will! Believe Damon. Believe." Alaric reassured him, throwing his Ipod at Damon.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Damon asked, waving the Ipod in the air.

"Listen to some songs and figure out which one you want to sing. I'm gonna go set some speakers and other stuff set up." Alaric walked away, leaving Damon alone.

Damon groaned and pounded his head on the top of the bar. 'This better work or I'll kill you Alaric... Again.'

* * *

"You come up with a song?" Alaric called to Damon.

Damon nodded and smirked at his friend. "You bet and I honestly don't want to know why you of all people have it on your Ipod."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Alaric yelled, walking towards Damon.

"Well Ric, I only heard this song about twenty times when I had a tasty night with this group of college girls a few weeks ago."

"What song?" Alaric asked, snatching the Ipod from Damon, his eyes widening. "Uh.. I think Jenna put that on here." Alaric said, scratching the back of his head and looking down.

"Doubt that." Damon sang, standing up. "Where do you want me?"

"Anywhere. I'm gonna plug this in and introduce you to everybody." Alaric explained, turning away. "Oh and Damon." Alaric called back. "You'll do fine."

Damon grinned, giving his friend a thumbs up. He quickly turned around, downing the rest of his drink and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He was praying that this little plan worked and he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. He took one more look at Elena and her friends before directing his attention to Alaric.

"Hello everybody! I hope you're all enjoying your night. This may or may not ruin it, but a friend of mine is gonna share some of his talent with you. This song he is gonna sing is to a special girl in here right now. Please welcome, Damon Salvatore!" Alaric yelled, throwing the microphone to Damon as everybody clapped. Alaric patted Damon on the shoulder and whispered, "Knock em' dead!" Damon nodded at his friend and waited for the music to play, taking a big sigh.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles _

Damon sang into the mic as he hopped onto the bar, receiving many whistles from a group of women sitting in the back. Damon smirked and turned his attention to Elena.

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose _

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles _

Alaric stood up clapping and chanting as Damon made his way back and forth across the bar. Damon gave his friend a high five and continued to sing.

_Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Alaric joined Damon on the bar and two leaned their backs against each other attempting to do air guitar. Damon turned around, giving his friend a hug and hopping down from the bar and making his way towards Elena.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__You never seem to run out of things to say__This is the story of a girl__  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__This is the story of a girl__  
__Whose pretty face she hid from the world__  
__And while she looks so sad an__d lonely there__  
__I absolutely love her__This is the story of a girl__  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__  
__When she smiles__  
__When she smiles!_

As the song ended everybody cheered and clapped except Elena and her friends.

"What the hell was that?" Matt whispered to Bonnie. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Damon.

"Damon.." Elena mumbled.

"Elena, I love you." Damon breathed into the microphone, receiving 'Oohs and Aws' from the crowd of people.

"Didn't see that one coming." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"You're such a dick!" Caroline yelled, slapping Tyler. Tyler glared at Caroline, rubbing his face.

"Damon." Elena said, standing up and walking towards Damon. "I love you too!"

Damon grinned, throwing the mic on the ground and running to Elena. She threw her arms around Damon's neck as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Just for the record, I'm the reason this happened." Alaric announced in the microphone.

Damon pulled away from Elena and jogged to where Alaric was and pulled him into a hug. "And I thank you for that." Alaric smiled and hugged his friend back. "I know."

Elena approached the two and hugged Alaric. "Thanks Ric, I love you."

"Love you too, Elena."

Damon smirked and threw his arms around Alaric and Elena. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm lucky to have the two of you in my life."

"We know." Alaric and Elena replied in unison, hugging Damon. "We know."

* * *

**Sorry the ending kinda sucks! :/**


End file.
